


Captivated

by mytsukkishine



Series: KakaIru Song Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hatake Kakashi Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Iruka-centric, iruka is in love with kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka, from the start, was captivated by Kakashi in the most subtle ways. It would be hard, being in a relationship with Konoha's infamous copy-nin but Iruka was Iruka. He doesn't care about what they say because he knew, he was not the others, he was Iruka who was captivated by Kakashi's pure heart.(part of my KakaIru song fics)(fluffy angst with so much love for Kakashi)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 158





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, they don't see you as I do  
> You are so beautiful  
> Come breathe within my soul  
> Let go
> 
> \- Captivated by IV of Spades

Iruka was, needless to say, so fucking captivated.

It started when he got to know more about Naruto’s jonin-sensei. He knew who the famous Hatake Kakashi was, and heard some stories about him. However, what Iruka didn’t expect was how Kakashi was the complete opposite of those nasty rumors.

Now, Iruka was known for being the kindest, and most caring teacher in the academy and said no one could compare to him, but Iruka knew who can compare to him—Kakashi.

That motherfucker was as caring and as kind as him in the most non-obvious way.

It was when Iruka was about to visit Naruto to bring him some food when he heard voices inside. Curiously, he pressed his ears against the boy’s door and heard Kakashi handing Naruto some fresh food and reprimanding him about eating instant ramen all day.

Needless to say, he was captivated.

From then on, he found himself hanging out with Naruto almost daily with the boy bringing in Kakashi anytime he was free, or the whole team 7. Iruka got to know everyone’s hobbies, their mannerism, and their attitudes.

He got more captivated with Kakashi as time passed by.

Kakashi was the epitome of subtle, except for the fact he reads porn in the middle of the day and walks around with it, but Iruka’s talent also includes seeing small actions. Kakashi’s small actions never get ignored. From the way he carefully handled Naruto and Sasuke and disciplined them gently whenever they fight, from how he gives Sakura small advice, and of course, from how he cared for Iruka.

Anko was anxious at first, said that Kakashi was someone she doesn’t trust. Someone she doesn’t want Iruka to be so close with, but they aren’t Iruka. Iruka thought that Kakashi was someone who he wanted to be close with.

_“See you another time, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi’s eyes gleamed and closed. Iruka knew he was smiling under that mask and it made his cheeks pink._

_“Another time?” He repeated as if hinting something._

_Kakashi must’ve caught it and also sported a blush before clearing his throat. “I’m sure Naruto would like another trip to Ichiraku,”_

_“Hmm, yeah. Naruto would…”_

Admittedly, Iruka has insecurities. When Kakashi asked him about his scar one day, he was a little hesitant to answer but before he could, Kakashi beat him to it. He explained his own scar first, the one covered by his headband and showed Iruka his Sharingan.

He also told Iruka he was the first one he showed the Sharingan to without meaning any harm.

Iruka’s heart fluttered.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” Iruka muttered absentmindedly with a small smile and Kakashi was bursting red as he looked anywhere but the sensei.

Then weeks, months, years passed. Naruto was away from his training with Jiraiya but the hanging out didn’t stop.

It was him and Kakashi only.

Things were going so well, and Iruka found himself next to Kakashi. Both men laid on the soft grass as the starry night before them gleamed. The moon being the only light they had.

“Why me?” Kakashi’s question was a surprised but Iruka knew all too well what it was about. The sensei smiled, “You’re complicated,” He said and Kakashi was taken aback. “You’re mysterious, you’re so lazy,” Iruka continued on and he can practically felt Kakashi’s embarrassment and the want to escape him.

“But,”

Silence.

Kakashi desperately wants to turn back the time because the silence was killing him. He doesn’t know if asking Iruka was the right decisions.

“You’re my most awaited… every day.”

Words spread faster than any ninja in Konoha. Iruka tried to ignore them at first but he had heard some people saying that he could do better.

That he can be with anyone but Kakashi.

When Naruto returned and heard the news, Iruka was nervous but the boy was understanding, though he made a comment of Kakashi being a pervert, Iruka could work with that. He secretly loves Kakashi’s pervert side. 

It was when he and Kakashi are alone in Iruka’s room. The soft blanket over their naked skin was cooling and once again, the moonlight being the only thing that made them see each other. Iruka laid on his back, arms open with Kakashi’s head on it. The latter was on his stomach, arms around the waist of the brown-haired one.

“Iruka…”

“Hm?” He stroked the silver locks, amazed on his soft it was even after Kakashi was on a mission a while ago. Kakashi rested his chin on Iruka’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask me that?” Iruka chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you okay, Kakashi?” the silence the other gave was a sign of no and Iruka can sense it immediately, he’s a teacher after all. “Kakashi?”

“I’m a killer… I—I might hurt you in the future,” Kakashi said, eyes glanced down as Iruka’s chin, clearly avoiding Iruka’s concerned ones. “People are kind of right. Iruka, I think you deserve a family. A real one,”

Kakashi sighed, he felt a headache coming up but the uneasiness he felt, the voices in his head that kept whispering that he doesn’t deserve Iruka was strongly putting him down. The voices outside that he heard was the strongest. Kakashi might not show it but whenever he heard whispers of people bringing out his past hurts him.

Kakashi thought he won’t be affected but when it comes to anything related to Iruka, he would be.

“I can picture you, with little Iruka look-alikes, running around a garden with you and your wife,” The words were bitter on his tongue but Kakashi continued. “Iruka, I might not—”

“My love,” Iruka whispered and Kakashi stopped. The brunet released a sigh before he straightened up forward causing Kakashi to move from how he laid. He now has his face buried on Iruka’s chest, the arms around his head and shoulders held a certain grip that was laced with so much love. 

“It pains me to know that you don’t picture yourself in my future,” Kakashi’s breath hitched. “It pains me so much that you don’t see that you are the one I want to be with, to grow old with.” Their eyes met and Iruka dropped a kiss on his forehead.

“Please ignore them. What matters is that I love you,”

“I love you, too…”

Iruka was stunned for a moment, didn’t really expect the other to say the words immediately. He just planned to say those and doesn’t expect a return but this—Iruka hugged him tighter, tears pooled his closed eyes as he took in Kakashi’s scent.

_Oh, my love_ _  
You don't have to listen to a word they say  
'Cause all that really matters is that I love you  
I really do_

Iruka was, needless to say, so fucking in love.

After being appointed as the Hokage, they didn’t have that much time with each other. It was okay. Iruka was perfectly happy. He continued to teach at the academy and he got to spend some time with Kakashi even though it’s through meetings.

Secret glances and light touches still sent his heart flying. Iruka was still so captivated.

“You’re leaving now?” Iruka entered the Hokage’s office without any interruption from the ANBUs and was greeted with Kakashi and Shikamaru. “Hello, Shikamaru,”

“Iruka-sensei. Nice to see you,” The boy greeted and there was a sense of proudness in Iruka’s chest when he looked at the young Nara. He grew up so fine. Iruka could remember the time Shikamaru was so stubborn and won’t listen to class.

“I will leave you two for a moment, but we must hurry to leave,” Shikamaru bowed to Kakashi and then to Iruka. The sense then proceeded to pat the advisor’s head gently.

When the two of them were alone, Iruka walked up to Kakashi and pulled down his mask. He dropped a soft kiss on his lips, “Take care,”

“I will be home tomorrow,” Kakashi assured, a smile was on his face as he peppered Iruka’s lips with kisses.

“See you tomorrow,”

“Your arrival’s my most awaited,”

**Author's Note:**

> henlooo  
> thank u that you made it here! Kudos and a comment would be much appreciated!  
> Thank you so much again!
> 
> (if u have song recommendations that you would like to be a KakaIru fic, do tell me!)


End file.
